inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Prodigyme
Scan saya punya, tapi bareng Freddy McQueen dan Peter Cole. [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 14:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I got an Inazuma Eleven manga in Gramedia bookstore. [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 14:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) adanya di Kinokuniya Bookstore, tapi pakai bahasa Jepang. Trus itu ada di Corocoro Magazine... " [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 09:49, February 11, 2012 (UTC) kurang tau, katanya sih udah vol. 7 ._. anda punya facebook tidak? :D [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 10:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) nama facebook anda siapa? Nanti saya add XD belum tau juga sih yg vol. 7 udah keluar atau belum ._. [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 10:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) yg profile picturenya: http://profile.ak.fbcdn.net/hprofile-ak-snc4/186415_100000164153308_1003774488_n.jpg ? gak sabar nunggu IE GO episode 40 deh XD [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 10:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) gak tau paling saya cuma ketemu previewnya aja ._. [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 12:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Shindou kasian. dia jadi masuk RS T_T paling gara2 kecapean ._. [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 13:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) kayaknya dia jadi sakit deh setelah ngelawan Arakumo Gakuen ._. pengen bgt liat Ichirouta di GO T_T kalo Mark & Fidio di GO gimana ya? XD (ni anak pikirannya Fidio terus ") [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 10:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) jadi gak sabar nunggu Fidio di GO nih XD paling jadi Pelatih atau gak Trainer kyk Sakuma gitu >.< [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] 10:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) GO movie pics Here : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGvuaFiY-Os&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejIIo1AXmjk&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0WftbdV0pw&feature=related Torch92 09:39, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Atwork, desu. saia dapet dri tumblr nyoo~ mau saia ksih linknya? ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n 05:46, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Link ok~ here the link~ : http://macair120.tumblr.com/ ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n 06:44, March 28, 2012 (UTC) douita... um.. ng.. siapa ya? #plak yoroshiku ^^ ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n 07:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) I guess your favourite character is Sindou, right? :) ユン さん 03:21, May 26, 2012 (UTC) lol your profile'' is full of Shindou.'' ユン さん 04:22, May 26, 2012 (UTC) How do you make your username colour? ユン さん 04:41, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Its okay :D you're from Indonesia right?? Do you speak malay?? < lol just asking Xp ユン さん 05:13, May 26, 2012 (UTC) From Malaysia. :) ユン さん 07:13, May 26, 2012 (UTC) User page and files Please remember that the limit of images you can display on your user page is five, and that files you upload need proper names. I ask you to rename File:Capture-20120721-124410.png to something clearer. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats~! Hi Shindou sama ! You're the winner of the ninth round ! Congrats ‼ You're picture got 17 votes !!! It's Awesome ! Bye ! SnowyBoy₰ 10:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hey Shndou sama~! Look at my comment →User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ^^ So, if you read it, I need your help and the winners to find a good theme for the really last round~ If you don't want, I don't mind ^^ Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 14:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and nice request ! :D SnowyBoy₰ 14:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Pictures-Game FC Hey Shindou~! You are a member of the ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 FC ‼ Great ! Can you tell me what are your 4 hissatsu and your element please ? SnowyBoy❄ 17:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 10:38, October 31, 2012 (UTC) KAI FC Again >_< Heya ! Sorry, but I need another info for the Kai FC. Fubuki風吹 did an improvement. So, every member of the FC can be a character of the Inazuma Eleven, or Raimon (GO). Which character would you like to have~? SnowyBoy❄ 12:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday!Wish u have a nice birthday! Michelle Chua Crossfire 02:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Have a happy birthday day~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 05:21, December 5, 2012 (UTC)